Love Struck
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: What do teens do when their parents are always in their business and need to get a life of their own? Start a love connection between their single parents of course!
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: I have read yet another book and knew I had to write some a fic for it. Plus I don't believe this had been done for Inuyasha and Kagome before so I'll be the first! This fic is kinda like the parent trap, though instead of two sisters trying to get their parents back together it's more of the kids playing matchmaker for them. Though now I think about it, maybe this concept has been done before, but mine will be more dramatic I think then most so it's fine. So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Solid Soul' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: What do teens do when their parents are always in their business and need to get a life of their own? Start a love connection between their single parents of course!

* * *

A thirteen year old girl was sitting on her school's roof eating the lunch she made this morning. Though she barely ate it since she was in a bad mood. Her father had been pestering her again as usual. This morning he made her change her clothes just because he thought her skirt looked too short. It was already past her knees so what was the problem! But being the guy he was he wouldn't let her leave the house until she changed into something that was his approval which was a pair of baggy jeans and a large T-shirt.

"Urgh my dad can be such a jerk!" She yelled out.

"Well someone's in a bad mood today." A voice said causing the girl to turn her head in the direction of the voice.

"Oh hey Kenta." She said with not the usual enthusiasm she normally had when she saw her best friend.

"Something bothering you Arisa?" Kenta asked sitting down next to her, taking out his own lunch.

"It's my dad." She began.

"Isn't it always about him?" He said taking a bite out of his sandwich causing Arisa to roll her eyes at him.

"But this time he really went too far, I swear he needs to seriously get a damn life!" She let out in frustration. "I swear I think I was stuck with him just so he can make my life a living hell. He still thinks I'm a little kid who can't dress myself and can't date because I might fall for some guy's charm and get knocked up. Please! I don't even have a boyfriend yet, another thanks to him, and if he keeps up his guard-dog mentality and monitoring every little thing I do, I never will. He needs to get a life that doesn't revolve around me and getting in my business."

"I can pretty much understand where you're coming from, my mom's like that too." Kenta said, taking a sip of his soda. "She got pregnant at fifteen and doesn't want me dating because she thinks I might do the same thing that my dad did to her. But I think my mom is probably worse than your dad, she's so determined I study all the time and not do anything else. If it weren't for my grandma and uncle I probably wouldn't be playing soccer. She thinks doing extra activities besides school work is a distraction."

Arisa just shook her head. "Parents, I swear they're so controlling! Can't they see that they're smothering us?"

"Obviously not."

"Even though my dad owns his own company I can't believe he still has the time to irritate me so much. I just wish there was some way to shift his attention off of me," She then took a bite of her nearly untouched food. "If only my dad had another interest, like a girlfriend or something. Even though he dated occasionally since my mom died, other women can't seem to hold his attention for long."

"Yea same with my mom." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Nobody seems to catch her attention. In fact I don't recall her ever dating anyone."

"Then your mom better not ever meet my dad." Arisa said laughing. "I swear to you not, one look at him and woman literally collapse from shock on how he looks. I hate to brag but my dad's a very handsome man." She stated proudly.

"Hey my mom's doesn't look to bad either." Kenta grinned. "Maybe we outta get them together since it seems neither of them have a life." He added teasingly.

Arisa was about to take another bite of her food when Kenta's suggestion sank in. "OMG Kenta that's it!" She grabbed his arm making him spill some of his soda on the ground.

"What's it?" He looked at her baffled.

"Your mom is single right?"

"Yea I just told you she was."

"And my dad's single too. Both are very good-looking and are in desperate need of something to occupy their time besides us so why not just get them together, just think of the possibilities."

Kenta began thinking. 'It would give her a chance to be with someone else besides me.' He then began to smile at the possibly outcomes and the positives about this. "It just might work."

"It _will _work. Think about it, if we got them together they would be so into each other that they wouldn't have time to drive us insane and be in our business all the time."

"True, but how can we get them together without them getting suspicious about anything? My mom's no idiot she'll sense right off the bat if something is up."

Arisa gave a wicked smirk. "Oh I think I can come up with something."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you guys think? I know it's pretty short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and then we'll be able to meet the parents, and already some emotions are coming between their first encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: Nice to know people like this story. Of course it's not as many views as 'Inevitable Impulse' but I believe after this chapter I'll get more views. Well you guys already know that we'll be meeting the parents in this chapter and already some strong chemistry is heating up between them right off the bat. So let's just see what happens shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Solid Soul' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: What do teens do when their parents are always in their business and need to get a life of their own? Start a love connection between their single parents of course!

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Kagome Higurashi was arranging a bouquet of flowers on the desk when she noticed a handsome man dressed in a dark business suit walk into her gift shop. It was ages since she remembered a man grabbing her attention and this specimen of a man with long silver hair and golden eyes.

'Are those dog ears? Wow.' Kagome thought, she never saw a hanyou up close before. Then again since moving to this area ten years ago she still wasn't used to seeing demons roaming the streets. Where she was from they usually never made themselves known unlike here where they didn't hide themselves from humans.

She continued fixing her bouquet as she still had her gaze fixed on the hanyou. 'The woman he's buying flowers for is one lucky woman.' She thought. After opening this little gift and flower shop ten years ago, business for her was great even after so many years.

"Hey you!" Kagome's heart jumped nervously when instead of looking at her various selections of flowers and gifts, he was near the counter. Obviously he was a guy who knew what he wanted and needed to woo a woman.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile, though now looking at him closer up, she can see that he wasn't looking quite pleasant. In fact he looked downright pissed.

"Yea I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome lifted her eyebrows and the smile she had faded at his irritated tone. 'What does he want with me?' She thought.

"Are you a bill collector?"

"No."

"Well if you're trying to sell anything then I'm not buying."

"Do I look like a fucking salesman?" He said irritated. "Just tell me where I can find Higurashi."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"You're Kagome Higurashi?" The hanyou said, surprise flickering in his golden eyes.

"That's right and who may I ask are you?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

'Inuyasha Takahashi…I feel like I heard that name before.' She's been here for ten years and still the name wasn't ringing any bells in her head. "And what can I do for you Mr. Takahashi?"

"What you can do for me Higurashi is keep your son away from my daughter."

Kagome froze. His words were not what she had expected. For a long moment she stared back at him, wondering if she misunderstood. But all it took was the deep scowl on his face to let her know she hadn't.

"Keep my son away from your daughter?" She repeated when she finally found her voice.

"Yeah, did I stutter?" He replied then pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket. "I found this note yesterday that evidently dropped out of Arisa's backpack. They were planning on cutting school together on Friday."

"What!" Kagome shrieked, grabbing the paper out of his hand.

"You heard me and you can read it for yourself." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome read the note and after the first few lines she wished she hadn't. Three emotions ran through her, hurt, betrayal, and anger. Kenta had always promised that if he ever got serious with a girl that he would tell her. Though she and Kenta hadn't been so close lately, a promise was still a promise.

"Now you can see why I want your son kept away from my daughter." Inuyasha's statement sliced through Kagome's mind and aggravated her last nerve, deepening her anger. She came from behind the counter to stand directly in front of him.

"Listen you, don't you dare place all the blame on Kenta!"

"Why should I not, he's the one that's a bad influence on my daughter as you read from the note." Inuyasha retorted back.

"If I read this note correctly, my son was merely responding to a note _your _daughter had sent asking _him_ to cut school. So it's obvious that your daughter is the bad influence here."

"You know we can stand here all day and we won't agree who's to blame, though obviously it's your son." Inuyasha said the last bit earning a glare from Kagome.

"Look Mr. Takahashi, I think we both agree on the fact that my son and you daughter shouldn't even be thinking of cutting school. I have big plans for my son's future that include him attending college."

Inuyasha glared at her. "And you don't think I have those same plans for my daughter?" He snapped. "Arisa is a good kid."

"So is Kenta!" She snapped back.

Kagome breathed in deeply and closed her eyes in a concerted effect to calm down before a blood vessel burst in her head. That and before reaching out and strangling the life out of the man in front of her. They weren't getting anywhere biting each other's head off.

"Yo you alright?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to focus on the hanyou looming over her, concern soon gracing his features. "Yea I'm fine."

"Look I didn't mean to come barging in her like a crazy person, but after reading that note I got pissed the hell off."

Kagome nodded. "I can understand why, I'm pretty upset myself."

"Did you know our kids were hung up on each other?" He asked. She could tell he was trying not to lose it and maintain his cool.

"Mr. Takahashi until you walked in my shop and dropped your daughter's name I had no idea she even existed. I know since he started high school he made some new friends but he's never mentioned anyone's name in particular, let alone a girl's name."

"Ok so what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was full of wariness and Kagome could tell he was really bothered by all of this, but then he wasn't the only one.

"The one thing we shouldn't do is demand that they not see each other."

"What? Why not!" He asked shocked. If it were up to him he would ban his daughter from seeing this boy and ground her until she was twenty-one.

"Because telling them to stay away from each other will only make them want to see each other more. Teens will always intentionally do the opposite of what their parents want them to do. And once they start rebelling it'll be almost impossible to do anything."

"Well you obviously know a lot about how the teenage mind works huh?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him yea because she knew firsthand it worked, hell she had done it to her own parents. Her mother and grandfather had tried to keep her and Sasuke apart, which only made her want him more. The more she and Sasuke had sneaked around, the more risks they had taken until she had eventually gotten pregnant at fifteen…the same age Kenta would be in about a few months.

"Well we have to do something. I'm confronting Arisa about that letter. I've foiled their plans for Friday, but how can we be sure this won't happen again?" At the sound of Inuyasha's voice, Kagome dragged her thoughts back to the present.

"I'll talk to Kenta, like I said he's a good kid."

"Yea but your son and my daughter are at the age where overactive hormones cancel out good sense. We need to do what we can to make sure those hormones stay under control."

"I totally agree."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "This is how to reach me if you need me to do anything further on my end. I talked to Arisa but things didn't go well. I did what you said not to do and that was forbidding her to see Kenta again and to stay away from him. I don't think I've ever seen her that angry with me before."

Kagome nodded as she took the card from him. 'I definitely don't want to think about my talk with Kenta.' She thought. "I do appreciate you dropping by and bringing this to my attention."

"Like I said earlier, I didn't mean to come barreling in here like an idiot, but Arisa's lasts words to me this morning were that nobody would stop her from seeing Kenta. I was pissed and still pissed off when I decided to come here."

"It's not easy raising a teen these days." Kagome replied.

"Feh, don't I know it. Anyway I better get going."

"Again thanks for coming by and letting me know what was going on." Kagome said as he was heading for the door.

"It was no big deal, besides you deserved to know what they had planned on doing. Anyway I'll see ya around."

As Kagome watched him walk out of her shop, she knew that as much as she hoped it would be. There was no way this day would end in a nice note.

* * *

The moment Inuyasha got into his car and closed the door, he leaned back against the seat and released a long sigh. Kagome Higurashi was definitely a beautiful woman. He had noticed it the moment he had walked into the shop and headed toward the counter. Especially when she came from behind the same counter wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, he'd thought the outfit was just right for her curvy, slim body and showed off her gorgeous legs. Beautiful black hair that was styled in a large braid that hung on the side of her left shoulder. Her creamy pale skin complemented a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and an incredibly feminine pair of lips.

'How in the hell could she be the mother of a fourteen-year old when she barely looked over the age of twenty?' He started thinking. 'She looked more like Kenta's sister than his mother. Maybe he was adopted.' The questions were forming in his head but he knew the most important was what they were going to do about their kids, who seemed hell-bent on starting a relationship that neither of them was ready for.

He of all people could understand Kagome's son interest in girls. Hell he was a Takahashi, he could remember when he was the boy's age and dated plenty of girls. 'During that time is when I met Naoko.' He began thinking.

Inuyasha had fallen in love with Naoko when he was sixteen and married her on his nineteenth birthday after she had gotten pregnant. He would never forget that day when she had come to him, a week before he was leaving to head to college out of state, to let him know she was having his baby. Inuyasha loved her so much he decided not to leave the state and her alone specifically. Instead he married her, gone to work at his father's company and attended college at night. It hadn't been easy and it had taken him almost six years to get his degree, but he and Naoko made the best of it and he could look back and honestly say that although there were hard years, they had been happy ones.

'And then the unthinkable happened.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

Years later when their daughter was celebrating her fourth birthday, Naoko went out that morning to get her birthday cake but on the way back home was killed in a car accident. So instead of celebrating her birthday, they were mourning the death of the only woman besides his mother that meant the world him.

Inuyasha straightened up and started his car. Although he would never think of marrying Naoko a mistake, he couldn't help but remember her plans of attending college; plans that had gotten thrown to the back burner because of her pregnancy. If he had to do it all over again, he would've been more responsible that night when they had gotten carried away by the moment.

'And on top of that I can't forget the promise I made to her.' Inuyasha thought.

It was a promise he made the day of his wife's funeral that he would make sure that their daughter would get to do everything they hadn't done, which was one day attending a good college that would give her the best education. That was the reason why he was driven to make sure Arisa did well in school. Of course it was Inuyasha's hope that she'll join the family business and one day take her place in Takahashi Corp. But hey, if Arisa wanted to do something else after finishing college then she could do so with Inuyasha's blessing.

As he began backing out of the parking lot, he contemplated the emergence of Kenta Higurashi in Arisa's life. He didn't think his daughter's interest in the boy was going to go away anytime soon, regardless of what kind of talk Kagome had with her son. That meant Inuyasha needed to have a "Plan B" ready. Under no circumstances would he let Arisa succumb to teen lust and ruin the life he and Naoko wanted for her.

His thoughts then shifted from his daughter to Kagome again, and he felt intense lust invade his body. The difference was he was a man and he could handle it. At least he hoped he could.

* * *

Sango, who had been Kagome's best friend since high was reading the note that Kagome handed her. "Are you sure Ken wrote this Kagome?" Sango asked looking up at Kagome. The two of them had met for lunch and were sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant.

Kagome shook her head. 'Leave it to Sango to try and wiggle her godson out of any kind of trouble.' Kagome thought. "Of course I'm sure. I can recognize Kenta's handwriting when I see it and so can you."

Sango shrugged as she handed the note back to her. "Well, the only thing I have to say in defense of my favorite godchild is that if Arisa resembles anything like her daddy, then I can see why Ken fell for her."

Kagome didn't want to admit that she'd thought the same thing. If Arisa had those same golden eyes and long silver hair like her father, then no wonder her son was so taken with her. "You know Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Um yea, c'mon Kagome everyone knows who he is." Sango started, not believing her friend. "His father, Inutaisho Takahashi, owns Takahashi Corp. the biggest multi-billion company in the world. While he's the CEO of the company, Inuyasha plays a key position in the corporation along with his older brother Sesshomaru."

Sango then took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I see Inuyasha at various charity events I sponsor though after his wife died years ago, he doesn't really attend most of them like he used to."

Kagome, who had been putting the note back in her purse, suddenly lifted her head. "He's a widower?"

"Yes, his wife died in a car accident nine years ago, but from what I understand he's doing a good job raising his daughter."

Kagome frowned. "Not if his daughter is enticing boys to cut school with him."

Sango laughed. "Oh come on Kagome you were young once."

"Yeah I remember, and that's what I'm afraid of." She said, meeting Sango's gaze with a concerned expression. "You remember how I was all into Sasuke. I thought I was madly in love. It was like my day wasn't complete until I saw his face."

Sango shook her head. "Yeah, you did have it bad. You thought you were in love and nobody could tell you differently."

"And you saw what happened to me. One day of acting irresponsibly changed my entire life. I was pregnant on my fifteenth birthday and not to mention rejected as well."

Kagome would never forget the day Sasuke told her that he wanted no part of her or the baby, and that he would get his parents to give her money for an abortion, but that was about all she would ever get from him. He intended to go to college on a track scholarship and under no circumstances would he let her fuck up his future with a baby he didn't want. And yes he really did tell her 'fuck up his future.'

He agreed with his parents that there was no sense in him throwing away a promising career in track because of one foolish mistake. So instead of hanging around and doing the right thing, he had spilt the first chance he got. Even now she could count on one had the number of times Kenta had seen his father. Sasuke did get the track career he wanted, at least for a short time before an injury ended things. Now he was living in Florida, married with a family and doesn't have time for his son. In fact the last time he saw Kenta was when he was four.

Emotions tightened her throat as she remembered the time she had gotten pregnant. Her mother and grandfather were shocked at first, but were very supportive in her time of need. They didn't feel as though she disappointed them but deep down the person she disappointed the most was herself. She had so many high hopes for herself which was attending college in California and getting a degree in journalism. Kagome had eventually gotten a college degree, though it wasn't in journalism, but that was only after years of struggling as a single parent and trying to make a life for her and Kenta.

'And to think that he could possibly be following the same path as me is unacceptable.' She thought.

"Yes I did see what happened to you, but look how much you've accomplished since then Kag." Sango said. "The only thing you didn't do was allow another man into your life because of Sasuke's rejection. And I think you were wrong for turning away what I knew were some good men. You never gave yourself the chance for happiness with someone else after Sasuke. I tried to tell you how arrogant and selfish he was but you wouldn't listen."

Kagome sighed. No, she hadn't wanted to hear anything negative about Sasuke. She had been too much in love to see his faults and refused to let anyone else talk about them either. A sickening sensation swelled in her stomach at the thought that history was about to repeat itself with her child. "That's why I can't let Kenta make the same mistake I did Sango."

"Don't you think you and Inuyasha might be overreacting just a little? It's not like Ken and Arisa planned to cut the entire day of school. They were skipping the last two classes to go somewhere, probably the mall." Sango pointed out.

"And that's supposed to be okay?" Kagome's nerves were screaming in frustration and anger each and every time she thought about what her son had planned on doing.

She remembered when she had cut school with Sasuke. Instead of going to the movies like the two of them had planned, he had taken her to his house, where they spent the entire day in his bedroom doing things they shouldn't have been doing and things neither of them had been prepared for. But all she could think about was that Sasuke Miller, the star player of her high school's track team, was in love with her.

'Or so I thought…how stupid of me.' Kagome thought the last thought bitterly. Like Taylor Swift said, she should've known he was trouble from the start so shame on her, he flew her to places she'd never been until he put her down.

"Alright Kag you need to calm down before you talk to Ken. I understand you're upset, but your anger won't help. You know how headstrong he is. He's just like you when you were his age."

Kagome sighed deeply. 'This was the last thing I wanted to hear.' "He broke his promise to me Sango. We've had a lot of talks and he promised me that he would let me know when he was interested in girls."

"And had he come and told you about Arisa then what? Would you have given him your blessings or forbidden him to see her? Boys like girls Kagome, that's natural. And you've had so many talks with Ken that he probably knows your speech by heart. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're laying things on a little too thick? Ken is a good kid, yet you're judging him by the way you lived your life, by your own past mistakes. It's important to you that he 'be good' because you know his father wasn't and deep down you don't think that you were."

Kagome's eyes began filling with tears. "I only want what's best for him Sango. I made a foolish and stupid mistake once and I'll do anything within my power to keep him from making the same one."

Sango got up and came around the table to hug her friend. "I know Ken's going to be fine. I'll be here to help you anyway that I can, you know that. I just don't want you to build this brick wall between you and him."

Kagome wiped away some of her tears. "I'll never let that happen."

* * *

"That's the crisis you called this meeting for Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru Takahashi asked, turning away from the window and looking across the office at his brother with irritation on his face.

Inuyasha glared first at his brother then to his father and best friend Miroku. They were sitting in front of his desk and looking at him with amazement and amusement on their faces. "Your niece, granddaughter, and goddaughter is putting a boy before her studies and that doesn't add up to a crisis to any of you?"

"No." Inutaisho, Miroku, and Sesshomaru said simultaneously. With their answer, Inuyasha knew talking to them had been a waste of his time.

"Look Inuyasha," Inutaisho said as he stood up. "It's normal for girls Arisa's age to like boys. So what's the problem?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The problem is that the girl is only thirteen and Arisa and some boy were planning to cut school together and…"

"No," Miroku interrupted. "They planned to cut a couple of classes, not school. There's a difference. And you of all people should know, considering the number of times you used to skip school, especially eighth period. I understand they still have a desk in Ms. Hiroshima's home-ec class that says 'Inuyasha Takahashi never sat here.'"

"I don't find any of this shit funny." Inuyasha said.

"Then maybe you should, before you alienate your daughter." Sesshomaru stated in a calm voice.

"How about chilling here," Miroku interjected. "You act as if Arisa committed some god-awful sin. We know the promise you made to Naoko, but there's more to life for a teen than hitting the books. She's a good kid, she makes good grades. Arisa's going to go to college in a couple of years, we all know that. One boy isn't going to stop her."

"You haven't seen this boy."

Miroku raised a brow. "Have you?"

"No, but I've seen her mother, and believe me if the son is as good looking as the mother than I'm in trouble."

"I still think you're blowing things out of proportion son," Inutaisho stated. "If you make a big deal out of it, Arisa will rebel. You remember what happened when you didn't let her try out for her school's dance team."

Yea Inuyasha remembered, although he wished he didn't. His daughter wouldn't talk to him for two months because of that incident and to make matters worse she stayed at her grandparent's house during that time so she wouldn't have to see his face every morning.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands down his face. Regardless of what his father, brother and friend said, he needed to talk to Arisa again. He already had a problem with his daughter being interested in boys at her age, and he most certainly didn't want her to lose her head over this one.

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting in the living room the moment Arisa walked through the door. He took one look at his daughter's expression and realized Arisa knew the conversation that was about to take place. Inuyasha tried not to show his anger, as well as a few other emotions, when he said, "We need to talk."

Arisa met her father's stare. "Look dad, I know what you're going to say and I don't think I did anything wrong."

'So much for not showing my anger,' Inuyasha thought. "How can you say that? You planned to cut classes with a boy and you don't consider that wrong?"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "My last two classes of the day are boring anyway, so we-"

"I don't give a shit if they are boring, you're supposed to be in them and you will be in them anytime that bell sounds, understand young lady?"

Arisa glared at him. "Yes sir."

Inuyasha nodded. "Now…about Kenta Higurashi."

Arisa straightened her spine and immediately went on the defensive. "What about Kenta?"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Why? So you could just tell me that I can't hang out with him and for you to find some reason why you don't like him dad? Well it won't work because I do like him. Kenta likes me and treats me with respect and when he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes."

"You're not old to have a boyfriend Arisa! Hell you shouldn't even be thinking of having one until your thirty-five."

"Thirty-five, that's not fair and it's a stupid rule."

"A rule you'll abide by!"

"Why, because you think I'll get pregnant like mom did and have a kid at a young age like you two? That's not fair."

"It is fair Arisa, along with keeping your reputation intact and not getting involved in anything you aren't ready for."

"And how do you know what I am or not ready for dad? You shelter me and talked to me but the choice of what I do is ultimately mine."

"Like hell it is." Inuyasha bit out. "As long as you're living under my roof, I make the rules and you will obey them."

"I can't dad, I care too much for Kenta and we have news for you and Ms. Higurashi. We are madly in love!" She shouted.

"What the hell do you know about being in love, you're thirteen!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I know plenty about love and nothing either of you say is going to make us not be together, whether it's at school or someplace else."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means dad that I don't want to talk anymore." Arisa stated then stormed off to her room.

* * *

Kagome leaped to her feet. The sound of her chair crashing to the floor echoed loudly in the kitchen. "What do you mean you mean you might not go to college but stay in New York to be closer to Arisa Takahashi?" she shouted, her anger clearly reaching the boiling point.

"Mom there's no reason to get upset. What's the big deal if I decided to hang around here and go to college? One college is just as good as another."

Kagome was trying to fight for composure and quickly decided to use another approach. "Kenta," she began calmly. "I'm sure Arisa is a nice girl, but you're only fourteen. In four years you'll finish high school and go to college where you'll meet plenty of other girls. You have such a bright future ahead of you Kenta and I'd hate to see you get mixed up with someone now, especially at your age."

A stubborn expression settled on Kenta's face. "She's not just any girl mom. Arisa is the girl I plan to marry one day."

"Marry!" Kagome nearly swallowed the word in shock. "How did marriage get into the picture? You're only fourteen, your way too young to be thinking about marriage. Now I know you think you really care for this girl and…"

"It's more than that mom, and the sooner you and Arisa's father realize it the better. Arisa and I are madly in love and we want to be together forever. There's nothing either of you can say or do to stop us, so you might as well accept it."

"I will not. I'm not gonna let some girl stand in the way of your future like this." Kagome replied back.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kenta said as he walked out of the kitchen toward his room.

Total shock kept Kagome from going after her son and really getting on his case.

Hours later, Kagome was pacing her living room floor, her nerves stretched to the breaking point. Kenta hadn't come out of his room yet, which was probably the best thing since now she was seconds away from wringing his neck.

'Love…at fourteen my son thinks he's in love, madly in love at that!' Kagome swallowed a thickness in her throat when she realized how her mother must've felt years ago, dealing with her when she'd been obsessed with Sasuke.

Kagome paused when she heard the phone ring and crossed the room to pick it up. 'Probably Sango checking to see how things with Kenta had gone.' She thought without checking the caller ID. "Hello."

"We need to talk Higurashi."

Kagome blinked at the sound of the sexy male voice. It sure as hell wasn't Sango on the other end, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the caller was. Or to know he'd evidently had another talk with his daughter. She sighed. Yea they needed to talk, badly. "Just name the place Mr. Takahashi and I'll be there."

"All right."

After a few minutes of silence Kagome replied back "They think they're in love, madly in love to be exact."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yea so I heard, louder than I really cared to in fact. Do you happen to know where a restaurant called 'Bistro' is?"

"Yes." She passed that place all the time whenever she's downtown.

"Can you meet me there tomorrow around noon?"

Considering what was going on between her son and his daughter, she really didn't have a choice. Hopefully, together they could devise a way to stop the young couple before they got into more trouble than they could handle. "Yes I can meet you there."

"Fine, I'll see you then." And with that he hung up.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the restaurant early to make sure they got a table. The restaurant was a cute little place with white table clothes on every table and a flameless candle in the center and a nice bar towards the far end of the room. It may have looked like a fancy place but the pricing was fairly cheap and the food was amazing which made the place the most popular restaurant in the city.

He hadn't been seated more than five minutes when he glanced over at the entrance to see Kagome walk in. He had hoped his mental image of her from yesterday had been wrong, but it hadn't. She was a very attractive woman. Every man in the place apparently thought so too, seeing the looks they gave her and for the first time he wondered about her age and how someone who looked so young could have a fourteen year old son.

Inuyasha watched her glance around before she spotted him. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on her face as she walked toward him. 'Hell it didn't matter, smiling or not she's looking drop fucking dead gorgeous.' He thought. Especially seeing her in a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top covered by a thin blue sweater, and those same curves that he'd convinced himself had to be a figment of his imagination made her jeans a perfect fit for her body. 'Shit even her walk is mesmerizing and sexy.'

When she got closer, he saw the wariness around her eyes, which led him to believe that she'd probably gone a round or two with her son sometime during the day, as he'd done with Arisa. 'I wondered if the discussion had been about the matching tattoos Arisa indicated she and Kenta were thinking of getting.' Inuyasha stood when she reached the table. "Higurashi."

"Mr. Takahashi."

He thought they were overdoing the formality but he guessed it was the best thing for now. After all this was nothing more than a business meeting and the only item on the agenda was a discussion about their children.

After they both sat down he asked. "Would you like to order anything? They have pretty good food here, the best in this entire city."

A small smile touched Kagome's lips. "So I've heard, but no I'm fine you can go ahead and order something if you'd like. It's just that my most recent conversation with Kenta killed my appetite."

Inuyasha heard the quiver in her voice and recalled his own conversation with Arisa that morning before she left for school. Hell he lost his appetite then and there as well when she told him. "I take it your son told you about the tattoo."

"Yes he told me." She replied than drew in a silent breath. "Matching heart-lock and key on their lower hips I understand."

"Really, because Arisa told me they were gonna get matching lovebirds on their stomachs right above their navels. I swear if I find out she gets a tattoo before the legal age I'm gonna give her my own brand of a tattoo." Inuyasha growled the last part angrily.

"Mr. Takahashi things are going to be all right." She replied soothingly. "That's why we're meeting today, to make sure of it." She then flashed him a smile.

He glanced up to meet her gaze. "Trust me I want to believe that. Also I think it's unnecessary to call me Mr. Takahashi, it makes me feel like my old man so just call me Inuyasha."

"Okay and I'm Kagome." After a pause she said, "Inuyasha I want you to believe things will work out. We have to think positive that we'll get through this little episode in our children's lives. We have good kids they're just a little headstrong and stubborn. But I believe with some parental guidance they'll be fine."

"I hope so. Otherwise if they continue with the route they're going they're bound to make a mistake."

Kagome raised a brow. "By mistake you mean…"

"Taking their relationship to a level they aren't ready for."

"You mean sex?"

"Yea that's exactly what I mean. Over the years I've had talks with Arisa but when pre-teens are in love or think they're in love, they believe that sex is just another way to show how much they care."

"But in the natural sense it is." Kagome replied.

"Maybe for an adult but not some thirteen year old kid." They paused their conversation when a waiter came to give Inuyasha his beer, hand them menus and fill their water glasses.

"But do you really think that's going to be on their minds?" She asked him.

"Of course, raging teen hormones are the worst kind. Trust me I would know." He said picking up his glass to take a sip of his beer.

"Yes I suppose you're right about, that I had Kenta when I was fifteen so I would know firsthand as well."

Inuyasha's glass stopped midway to his lips. "Fifteen?"

"Yes so I guess you can understand why I'm a bit upset about this. I wouldn't want my son let alone your daughter making the same mistake I made as a teen."

Inuyasha nodded. 'That explains the reason why she doesn't look old enough to have a fourteen year old son. That means she must be around twenty-nine, but still doesn't look a day over twenty-two.' He thought. "Did you and Kenta's father get married?"

Her laugh was bitter. "Are you joking? He had to make a choice between me and going to college on a track scholarship, of course he chose college."

"I didn't."

Kagome glanced up from studying her water glass. "You didn't what?"

"I was dealt with the same decision as Kenta's father, my girlfriend, Arisa's mother, got knocked up when I was nineteen and she was eighteen. We both had plans for college but both acknowledged our mistake and felt that no matter what, we loved each other and loved the kid we had created. Instead of going to college, we got married, remained here and made the best of things. Years later my wife died in a car accident on Arisa's fourth birthday."

Inuyasha finished his beer. A part of him regretted that the guy who had gotten Kagome pregnant hadn't done a responsible thing. "It must've been hard for you, pregnant at fifteen."

"It was." He could tell by the way her lips were quivering their conversation was bringing back painful memories for her. "Even though my mom and grandfather were supportive during my pregnancy, I felt as though deep down I disappointed them. And more I disappointed myself for letting this happen to me. Especially when it was determined that the father didn't want me or the child as part of his future, I even considered giving the baby up for adoption but every time the thought crossed my mind I dismissed it." After taking a sip of water she continued. "That day the nurse brought Kenta to me for the first time after I'd given birth to him, I gazed down at my beautiful son and I knew I had made the right decision, no matter how I felt during the time."

"Did you eventually get around going to college?"

"Yes eventually, I decided to finish high school at night and worked at a clothing store during the day, and during that time my mom would help take care of Kenta. After high school I went to college and struggled for years as single parent. Of course my family helped but I was determined to do it on my own so I only got help from them when I really needed it. Eventually I managed to earn a degree and got a job and later brought a house for me and Kenta."

Kagome then leaned back in her chair. "So knowing my history Inuyasha, I hope you can understand why I don't want Kenta to make the same mistakes I did. I don't have anything against your daughter personally. I'm sure she's a wonderful young lady, I just don't think she and Kenta are ready for any sort of a relationship just yet."

"I totally agree, so what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should meet them, tell them our feelings let them know we understand how they feel, or how they think they feel, since we were their age once. But we should try to do whatever we can to slow down things between them. They're moving too fast. One day I didn't even know Arisa existed and now my son is claiming to be madly in love with her."

When the waiter came back to take their order Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Kagome smiled. "Actually I think I will have something, their seafood platter looks really good."

* * *

"I'm glad we were able to have this talk." Kagome said as Inuyasha walked her to her car an hour later.

"I'm glad too." He said honestly, although the whole time he'd sat across from her he'd had to fight back his drool. He was amazed at the thoughts that had crept into his mind. Thoughts of how Kagome Higurashi had to have one of the sexiest mouths she'd ever seen. And the type of physique that drew male attention, watching her eat had been quite an ordeal. Inuyasha had to fight the urge to squirm in his seat each time she put her fork into her mouth. His attraction to her was truly bizarre, considering the real problem was finding a way to keep their kids in line.

But he would be crazy not to acknowledge that he was drawn to her in a way he hadn't been drawn to a woman in years since Naoko. Sexual longings were never hard for him since he practically could get any woman he wanted to fulfill that hunger in him, but being in Kagome's company reminded him that it has been awhile since he had any female attention brought onto him.

"So we've decided that I'll bring Kenta over to your place on Sunday for dinner so the four of us can sit down and talk." She said when they reached her car.

"Yea that's the plan."

"And I think it's a good one. We need to talk to them, but more importantly, we need to let them talk to us. And no matter what, we're going to have to keep our cool, even when we'd like nothing better than to ring their little necks. The situation we're dealing with calls for strategy and tact, not anger."

"Strategy and tact I believe I can handle, but it's going to be hard keeping my anger in check." He said, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Arisa before the girl had left for school. His daughter was intent on being stubborn no matter what.

"We'll not only get through it, we'll succeed." Kagome said.

Inuyasha knew she was trying to alleviate some of his worries and he appreciated it. "Alright, then I'll see you and Kenta on Sunday."

"See you then and I'm looking forward to meeting Arisa." As Inuyasha held the car door open for her, she shook her head and laughed. "Matching lovebird tattoos, have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous?"

Kagome drew Inuyasha into her amusement. "No and it's really crazy in the fact that Arisa is freaked out by needles."

"Well it's been said that love makes you do foolish things."

* * *

Later that night Kagome awoke with a start, finding that she was drenched in sweat…or heat, since what had awakened her was an erotic dream. Inuyasha had kissed her, touched her, fucked her. At first she had moaned in protest but then they'd become moans of pleasure. But at the exact moment he was about to do away with all the mind-blowing foreplay and enter her body to take total possession, she had woken up.

Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position and struggled to calm her ragged breath. Sweat cloaked her body, a sign of just how long she had been in denial. For a brief moment, everything had seemed real, including the way his skin felt beneath her hands, how thick and solid his muscles were against her body and just how good they felt melding into hers.

With a deep sigh of disgust, she threw the covers back and got out of bed. 'Why after fifteen years did I become attracted to a man who just happened to be the father of the girl who could become my worst nightmare?' She thought on her way to the bathroom, cursing inwardly for finding Inuyasha so damn handsome.

As she turned on the shower and began stripping out of her damp nightclothes, she began thinking of how her life had been over the past fifteen years. "Sasuke had been the first and only man I had slept with. Once Kenta was born he had become the most important thing to me, my very reason for existing and the years as a busy single parent. Although a number of men had shown interest, a relationship with any of them was the last thing I thought about." Kagome thought out loud.

Anytime a male would show an interest in her she'd turn them down whether it was bad timing or a lack of desire on her part to share herself with anyone other than Kenta. In essence she had placed her needs aside to take care of the needs of her child. But now it seemed that those needs were catching up with her. For years she had been able to keep those urges under control, but now it seemed a losing battle.

As she stepped into the shower and stood beneath the spray of water, she knew that she was in deep trouble. Not only did she have to deal with the situation going on with Kenta and Arisa, but she had to deal with her own attraction to Inuyasha. It was foolish to become this enamored with a man she had only met a couple of days ago and the very thought that she had gone so far as to dream about him doing her was totally unacceptable.

No matter how intense the sexual longings invading her body, she had to get a grip. And more than anything, she had to remember that men couldn't be depended on to always do the right thing. Sasuke had proven that to her in a huge way. He had let her down when she needed him the most and easily discarded her like last week's trash.

Moments later when she stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on a fresh pajama set, she had to concede that the water hadn't washed away any thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind. She had a feeling that even when she went back to bed she wouldn't experience anything close to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Fuck dammit!" Inuyasha yelled out as he got out of bed.

For the first time in eight years a woman other than his wife had invaded his dreams. Every time he'd closed his eyes he'd seen Kagome's face. It seemed as if he couldn't keep his mind from conjuring up memories of her. First there was her appearance yesterday when a T-shirt and a pair of shorts covered her shapely body. And today at the restaurant, the jeans and sweater she'd been wearing had made him appreciate the fact that he was a male.

And then there were the times she would do something as simple as drink water from her glass. He couldn't help but watch the long, smooth column of her throat as water passed down it. He had wanted to kiss every inch of her neck and had wondered how it would feel for her to grip his member the way she was gripping her glass.

Inuyasha dragged a hand down his face. "It really has been a long time…way to fucking long." He groaned. Sexual cravings were something he'd barely had to deal with, especially sense he had a book full of women who were more than willing to fix his problem. But now he was having such major pains that even those women probably wouldn't be able to fix. His lust for Kagome was also mixed with a deep sense of admiration.

She had a kid at fifteen, hadn't given into her own instincts to give the kid up for adoption and had struggled the past fifteen years as a single parent who'd gotten a college education and provided for herself and her son. He considered what she'd done a success story. What he really liked was the fact that her past experiences enabled her to foresee what could be a potentially dangerous situation for Arisa and Kenta. It was clear as day that she didn't want them to make the same mistake she'd made.

As Inuyasha left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen, he started to think about his own situation with Naoko. 'We got lucky and had both sets of parents to have been supportive of our decision to keep our kid and marry. And when Arisa was born, there was no doubt in my mind that my folks and her parents loved their first grandchild unconditionally.'

His pulse then began racing when he thought about dinner with Kagome on Sunday when he would be able see her again. It was one dinner engagement that he was definitely looking forward to.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Whoa that was a LONG chapter I do say so myself! But hey it was worth it seeing how both Inuyasha and Kagome are already feeling attracted to each other, but so far Inuyasha's feelings are more so than Kagome's. And next chapter is we'll be seeing more feelings coming from Inuyasha, so until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back with the next chapter, and let me tell you it's going to be a good one! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Solid Soul' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: What do teens do when their parents are always in their business and need to get a life of their own? Start a love connection between their single parents of course!

* * *

"You actually invited Kenta and his mother for dinner on Sunday!"

Inuyasha lifted a brow as he watched his daughter next to him at the dining room table, surprised at the excitement he heard in her voice.

"I take it that you don't have a problem with it."

The enthusiasm in Arisa's voice dropped a notch when she shrugged her shoulders and replied back. "No, why should I be? Just as long as you and Ms. Higurashi aren't going to try and break us up, because it won't happen. Kenta and I are-"

"I know, I know madly in love," Inuyasha rushed in to finish, stifling his anger. "Yea, yea, yea. I swear if I hear you cry the depth of your _love _for that boy one more time I'm gonna give you something to cry about." He said earning a slight glare from his daughter. "Besides I thought it would be a good idea for me to finally meet Kenta, considering how you feel _about_ him."

"Why is Ms. Higurashi coming?"

"Because she's Kenta's mother and like me she wants what's best for her kid."

"Oh, then she won't have to worry about a thing because I'm the best."

Inuyasha chuckled silently, his daughter was getting conceited lately, an trait of his that Naoko used to dislike but secretly loved the most about him.

"So the two of you have been talking a lot?"

Inuyasha frowned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "The two of whom?"

"Umm…you and Ms. Higurashi?"

"More than we've wanted to I'm sure." Inuyasha said with forced calmness. 'The last thing I need is my daughter to know what an impact the woman was having on me.' And just like last night, he hadn't been able to go back to sleep without visions of her dancing around in his head.

"How does she look?"

'Sexy as fuck, drop dead gorgeous, exquisite as sin, a beautiful vixen.' Were some of the words flashing through his mind, but he knew he couldn't say that to his daughter. "Umm she's pretty, so I take it that Kenta's good looking as well."

Arisa beamed. "Yes of course!" Then she replied. "I heard that Ms. Higurashi is nice."

Inuyasha expelled a deep breath. "I don't know her well enough to form an opinion but I have no reason to think that she's not." Although he pretended to be nonchalance, he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at Arisa and asking her. "Who told you she was nice?"

"Kenta, he thinks the world of his mother. Especially since he told me that she raised him single-handedly without the help of his father."

Inuyasha's first reaction at hearing this statement was to ask why. 'If Kenta thought the world of his mother, why was he causing her so much angst?"

"She doesn't date much."

"Who doesn't?"

"Ms. Higurashi."

'Really, with her good looks and sexy as sin body, I find that hard to believe.' He thought. "Don't you need to start getting dressed for school?" He cut in, not wanting to discuss Kagome any longer.

Arisa noded. "Ok I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said as she rushed out of the kitchen.

When she was gone, Inuyasha leaned back in his chair wondering why Kagome had dominated their conversation. 'Is it possible that she's nervous about meeting Kenta's mother?' Inuyasha then couldn't help but remember the first time Naoko had taken him to meet her parents. They hadn't been impressed with him at the start, manly her father wasn't and he wasted no time letting him know that he thought the two of them were too young to be involved. Too bad he was so stubborn he hadn't taken the man's advice, to think how differently things would've turned out if he had. But then he could never regret having Arisa in his life, even now when his daughter was determined to make his life shorten.

"So…." Inuyasha thought out loud as he took a sip of his coffee. "Kagome didn't date often…how interesting." He added with a small smirk. He then got up from the table and made his way over to the phone in the kitchen, punching in the number to his office.

"Inuyasha Takahashi's office, this is Keiko speaking how may I help you?"

"Keiko it's me, I'm going to be working from home today and if my brother or old man needs me tell them they can reach me on my cell." And with that he hung up. Strategy and tact were methods Kagome mentioned to him for bringing their kids around. Little did she know he was about to apply that same technique on her.

* * *

Kagome turned at the sound of the shop door opening with a smile of greeting on her lips. The smile quickly faded when she saw it was the one man who had invaded her dreams the night before.

She took a calming breath, remembering her reaction the first time she'd seen him when he'd walked through her door two days ago. Instead of the business suit he wore yesterday, today he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blood red buttoned up shirt with the top few buttons undone. The fact that he was dressed in casual wear did nothing on her mind. Thoughts of him undressed were already cemented into her brain. In a suit he looked handsome, professional and suave. And in a pair of jeans and shirt he looked rugged and sexy as sin. She didn't want to think about how he would look without any clothes on at all, but she had, several times, day and night, and that wasn't good.

Kagome tried not to stare at him like a love-struck teen, but found she was helpless in doing so. Inuyasha Takahashi wasn't just any man. Sure he was a hanyou as well, but he was also a hanyou who had started her blood circulating again in some very intimate places. He was definitely a hanyou who was the very epitome of everything male.

"Hi." She said, deciding to break the silence when they just stood there staring at each other.

"Hey." He then glanced around. "You're not busy."

"No, the lunch crowd has come and gone."

"Ok then, you wanna go out?"

She raised a brow. "Out where?"

"To lunch."

Surprise flickered in the depths of Kagome's dark eyes. "Lunch?"

"Yea," He said giving her a smile that made her stomach clench. "Would you go to lunch with me?"

"Why, do we need to talk about the kids again?"

"No."

That single word sent her mind into a spin. 'He wants to take me out but not to talk about the kids. Then what the hell would we talk about?'

Inuyasha must've seen the question in her eyes because he said. "I realized something very important yesterday Kagome."

"What?"

"I enjoyed your company a lot at the 'Bistro' a _whole_ lot." Then as an afterthought he added. "I don't date often."

His confession was pretty shocking and though she knew it probably wasn't good manners Kagome couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

He shrugged. "For a number of reasons but I can probably sum it up in one rationale."

"Which is?"

"Lack of interest."

Kagome knew all about lack of interest, she'd been dealing with it for over fifteen years. She hadn't wanted drama of getting into a hot and heavy relationship with someone, nor had she wanted to expose Kenta to the drama either. "I see."

"Do you?"

Nervously Kagome stared down at her hands, confused by a lot of questions, the main one being why she was more attracted to Inuyasha than any other man. Maybe it was the fact that he was a hanyou, but then she quickly quashed that idea because demons have shown interest in her plenty of times and she still turned them down. "Then maybe I don't see after all."

Her heart began racing when he started crossing the room. When he came to a stop directly in front of her, he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. "In that case, for us to go to lunch together is a good idea then."

"W-Why would you think that?"

"Because it would make things easier for us on Sunday if we were honest with ourselves about a few things now."

Kagome's eyes clung to his, knowing he was right. There was no need to play dumb, there was something happening between them that she didn't need or want, but it was happening anyway. And they needed to get it out in the open, talk about it and put a stop to it before it went any further. How could they help their kid's battle lust when they'd found themselves in the same boat?

Kagome drew in a deep breath. "All right, if you'll give me a second, I need to close up and put the 'Out to Lunch' sign on the door."

He nodded. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Inuyasha stood to the side while Kagome went about closing her shop. His eyes roamed over her with more than mild intensity. For some reason, today she looked even younger than she had the other days. She was wearing shorts and a top again. 'And her legs are just as shapely and her body just as curvy as I remember.' He thought.

He couldn't help the desire that quickly escalated to extreme hunger that hit him in the gut. For one intense moment, he felt a burning desire to walk across the room and take her mouth with his. The need to taste her was driving him insane.

"Ok I'm ready." Inuyasha blinked realizing she had spoken. He inhaled a calming breath and fought for composure. He was ready too, but doubted they were ready for the same thing.

* * *

"I swear to you I'll take you somewhere else different next time."

Kagome smiled as he led the way to their table. To save time they had decided to head back to the 'Bistro' to grab a quick lunch. "I don't mind." she said, as butterflies began floating around in her stomach. 'Did he realize he just said he would be taking me out again?'

"It's not too crowded." He said, pulling the chair out for her.

"No I guess the lunch crowd has come and gone."

"Which is fine with me," He said as he took a seat across from her.

It didn't take long before a waiter came and took their order. Soon their food arrived and began to eat. After about a good ten minutes into eating their meals, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I was wondering about something."

"What?"

"Since we've assigned ourselves the task of monitoring our kids' behavior to make sure they stay out of trouble, whose gonna assign to do the same thing for us?"

'That's a good question.' Kagome thought as she held Inuyasha's gaze from across the table. 'Who would make sure we stayed out of trouble?'

The smile on Inuyasha's lips matched the one in his eyes. Still, she knew that, like her, Inuyasha realized this was a serious discussion. A part of her wished she could forget that he was Arisa's father and that they'd met because of their children. But she couldn't forget, even while her attention focused on nothing but the shape of his mouth. It taunted her to lean in and cop a taste.

Kagome drew in a deep breath, trying to regain control, and got a sniff of his scent. The manly fragrance of him was unnerving, totally sexy.

"Don't look at me like that Kagome."

She blinked and saw more than a bare hint of challenge in his eyes. She didn't have to wonder just how she'd been looking at him. The throb between her legs told the whole story and then some. It was a deep ache and it was all she could do from asking him to relieve her of her pain. She was amazed with her lack of strength where Inuyasha was concerned and wished she could ignore how he made her feel, dismiss the longings he stirred inside of her. But at the moment she couldn't, at least not while her heart was beating a mile a minute and the heat was taking her body to an intolerable degree.

In any case, she knew she had to fight temptation and take control. She wasn't a lustful teen anymore she was a grown woman who was twenty-nine. A woman with a teen son she should be concerned about no less. Kenta was important and he was the only thing that mattered.

With all the strength Kagome could muster, she broke eye contact and busied herself twisting the napkin that was in her lap. "I don't want this Inuyasha." She said, knowing he knew full well what she meant.

He nodded. "To be honest, I don't want it either Kagome. So tell me how we can stop it."

She shrugged it wasn't as if she had any answers. Kagome was definitely lurking in uncharted territory. The only thing she knew was that around him she had the tendency to feel things she'd never felt before. No man had ever made her breathless, excited and hot. When it came to the opposite gender, she felt just as inexperienced as her son. Oh sure she'd engaged in sex before and at the time she'd thought it was pretty good, once she'd gotten beyond the pain. But Sasuke had been just as young and inexperienced as she had been, and she figured what she'd always thought of as contentment was nothing more than an appeasement of her curiosity and the elation of finally reaching womanhood at the hands of someone she thought she loved.

'But I want more than that for Kenta and more so for Arisa.' She thought. Kagome wanted more than teen lust eroding what could be a wonderful experience for the girl with the man she married and a girl her son married as well. That was the reason why she was sitting here with the sexiest hanyou alive. It wasn't about them, it was about their children. They needed to realize that and get back on track.

"I think the first thing we should do is to remember the reason why we're here in the first place." Kagome started. "You have a business to run and so do I, but our kids take top priority, nothing else. My wants and needs have always come second to my son's and things will continue to be that way Inuyasha. It's going to take the two of us working together to keep things from going crazy between Kenta and Arisa. Shifting our concentration from them to us won't only make us lose focus, but will have us making some of the same mistakes they'd be making."

"So you're suggesting that we pretend we don't have urges and that we aren't attracted to each other? You really think it will be that easy?" He asked.

The frustration in his tone matched her feelings. "No it won't be easy Inuyasha. To be honest it'll probably be the hardest thing I've had to do in fifteen years."

Kagome thought about the men in her past that had shown interest in her and how she'd sent them away without a moment's hesitation. There had been that new guy when she was working within that clothing store who tried hitting on her several times, and then there was that guy who worked at the post office who enjoyed flirting with her. Not to mention that handsome man at the gas station near her house who gave her that "I want to get to know you" smile. But none of them had piqued her interest like Inuyasha had. None of them had offered any temptation. Inuyasha was too sexy for his own good, even worse he was a pretty okay guy.

"We have to keep our heads," she said. "Or the kids will take advantage without us realizing it." Kagome said. She hoped and prayed that he wouldn't give her any hassles. They needed to be in accord. They needed to be a team with one focus.

Inuyasha leaned over the table, closer to her. "I know you're right but…"

Kagome lifted an arched brow. "But what?"

"At the moment, the only thing I want is to kiss you."

His blatant honesty, as well as the heat of his gaze, burned her. She could actually feel the flames. His softly uttered words only intensified the throbbing between her legs, and made fiery sensations rip through her stomach. It wouldn't take much for her to lean in to him and connect her lips with his, satisfy at least one craving they evidently both had. And without any control, her body began doing just that, leaning closer….

They jumped apart at the sound of a waiter accidentally drop a tray of dirty dishes onto the floor. Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks tinted with embarrassment. They were sitting in the middle of a restaurant thinking of sharing a kiss, for heaven's sake!

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome drew in a deep breath. Yes, she was ready. The sooner she got back to the shop the better. There, she could regain her sensibilities, take back control of her mind. No doubt Inuyasha had more experience dealing with this sort of thing than she did. Regardless, she knew she couldn't depend on him to keep things in perspective. No matter what, she had to remember that.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Inuyasha." Kagome said to him as he backed out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"Its fine, I enjoyed it."

For the next few minutes they shared a good conversation in which he told her about his family business he shared with his father and older brother. Even though at times he trashed talked them both, she could tell he really cared for both his brother and father.

"So how's your business going?"

She liked the fact he asked, it was a good idea to stick to general conversation. "It's going good so far. Before moving into the area I did research to make sure there weren't any other shops like mine and that another store wasn't overcrowding the market."

"You have a good location since it's an area good for development."

"Yes, I owe it all to Sango. She helped me out by giving me the number to a good real estate agent. The agent knew exactly what I was looking for and needed. I grow a lot of my own plants in the greenhouse out back. Those I don't grow I get from a good supplier downtown."

Kagome paused briefly as he glanced over at her. 'Why is he looking at me all of a sudden? Come to think of it I wonder if he's going back to his office or home to relax for the day.' She thought then scolded herself. 'Get a grip Kagome, whatever he does is none of my business.'

"I need to make a stop. It won't take long and I promise to get you back to your shop before two."

"Alright." She blinked seconds later when he pulled up to a car wash. She thought his car looked pretty clean. It was certainly in better condition than her car.

"I have those damn bugs on my fender." Inuyasha said, as he drove his car into the bay.

The automatic equipment began moving around the car, blasting water over it and hiding them from the outside world in a cocoon-like waterfall. The insides of the car suddenly got dark, intimate, warm. Kagome didn't want to but she couldn't help but glance over at Inuyasha. Seeing the seductive look in his eyes, she knew this was no coincidence. Coming here had been deliberate on his part.

"This is the first time I've done this. I've never brought a woman with me to get my car washed." He said in a husky voice. "But I want to kiss you Kagome."

Kagome swallowed at the passion she heard in his voice. She hated admitting it but she wanted to kiss him as well. But still…

"Inuyasha, I thought we decided that-"

"Please." His tone vibrated with a need that touched her when she knew it shouldn't. "Ten minutes is all I ask."

Kagome blinked. 'Ten minutes, a car wash took that long?' She thought.

As if reading the question in her eyes, he said. "I'm getting a heavy-duty wash."

"Oh…" She replied. 'Still, I've never been kissed for ten minutes'

"Come here Kagome."

The knot in her throat thickened. She knew he wanted her to slide over to him, and heaven help her but she wanted it too. Without stopping to question the wisdom of her actions, she unsnapped her seat belt and scooted toward him. When she got close enough he pushed back the seat and pulled her into his lap. His arms automatically closed around her shoulders as he held her in a warm embrace.

Inuyasha then swept his tongue across her lips and took her mouth hungrily, thoroughly. The first touch of his mouth on hers had her automatically parting her lips. And now with the insertion of his tongue, he brought out a responsive need in her so deep she began to intimately stroke his tongue with hers.

Kagome had never been kissed this way, has never known that such a way was possible. But it was clear as day that Inuyasha had a special, skillful technique. His tongue was stroking the top of her mouth, sliding over her teeth, entwining his tongue with hers, sucking relentlessly on it.

Her breasts, pressing against his chest, felt full, sensitive and tight. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they greedily consumed each other. She tasted every inch of his mouth while pressed against him, feeling the way his body had hardened beneath her bottom.

The kiss went on and on as his mouth continued to take hers, skillfully, thoroughly, tantalizing every bone in her body and making her conscious of just what a master he was at igniting sensations. And they were ignited, by sensations she never felt before. She was experiencing the emotions of a woman and not a fifteen year old girl. In reality, this was her first taste of passion and Inuyasha was delivering it in grand style.

There was a need hammering deep within her that she couldn't understand, but evidently Inuyasha did, since he seemed to sense just what she wanted, what she needed, even if she wasn't certain. The only thing she was sure about was that he had taken their kiss to a level she hadn't known possible.

The sound of a car door slamming made her remember where they were and what they were doing. The honking of a horn indicated that someone was behind them waiting for their vehicle to move. Still, Inuyasha took his time easing his mouth from Kagome's. She could barely think, barely breathe. And she could barely break the connection of the golden eyes locked with her brown ones.

"I think the car is clean enough now, don't you?" He asked throatily against her moist lips with a sound that sent sensuous chills down her body.

Kagome didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. When he released her, she slid out of his lap and back across the seat. She'd read about women being kissed senseless but never in her wildest dreams had she thought such a thing was possible. Man had she been wrong.

She snapped her seat belt back in place as she felt the car move forward. When they were back in the sunlight, a dose of reality struck. They'd been in the midst of making out in his car like teenagers. She inhaled deeply, wondering how she could have let things get so out of hand.

"It was inevitable Kagome."

She glanced over at him. Just because what he said was true didn't mean she liked hearing it.

"Please don't have any regrets." He said softly.

'How can I have any regrets when I had been so willing just as much into the kiss as he had been?' She thought, though she did intend to have her say. "We need to have more control Inuyasha. How can we expect our kids to have control if we don't?"

He pulled the car to the side and parked it, then glanced over at her. "They're kids, but we're adults Kagome. Our wants and needs are more defined than theirs and a lot more profound."

"Sounds like a double standard to me."

"It's not, that kiss we shared had nothing to do with our kids. That was strictly personal, between you and me."

She stared at him, hoping he understood what she was about to say. "I don't have any regrets about the kiss but it can't happen again Inuyasha."

A slow smile played across his lips. "That's easier said than done Kagome. I tasted your response. You're a very passionate woman, more so than you even know. You've denied yourself pleasure for a long time and now that your body has savored just a sampling, it's going to want more."

She didn't like what he was implying. Okay, so she had been a little greedy back there, but still, she had her morals.

"And your principles have nothing to do with it." He said as if he read her mind. "So don't even think it. It's about needs that are old and primitive as mankind. I have them and you have them too."

Kagome frowned. "And I'm supposed to jump into bed with any man just to appease him?"

"No…only me."

He evidently saw the startled look on her face, because he then added, "But I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

Kagome inhaled and decided it would be a waste of her time to tell him that no matter how much she had enjoyed their kiss, when it came to an affair she would never be ready, especially not with him.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well they had their first kiss, yea! And now that Inuyasha laid his cards on the table, let's see how hard he plays. And let's see if Kagome's gonna have the willpower to fight off Inuyasha's advances. Until next time!


End file.
